Arcades057
|team = Red }} Arcades057 is a member of New Pacific Order. Nation information Delray Beach is a medium sized, highly developed, and ancient nation at 1337 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Delray Beach work diligently to produce Iron and Cattle as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Delray Beach to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Delray Beach allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Delray Beach believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Delray Beach will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. The New Pacific Order Arcades057 joined the NPO in October 2007. Arcades is a self-described soldier and tactician. He was largely responsible for the Unjust Path's war guide during his affiliation with GOONS, which was also the foundation of the NPO's present war guide. During his time in the New Pacific Order Arcades has spent time as a Military NCO, Mentor, and A Member of the revolutionary council. Currently he is an Imperial Ambassador. Influential people Arcades states that Former New Pacific Order Emperor, Moo Cows (TrotskysRevenge)was one of the most influential people that he has met during his tenure in the NPO, as Moo-Cows Not only Crafted the Red Protection Doctrine, but convinced Arcades to join. Umbrae Noctem—Former Military Affairs IO. Arcades states Umbrae as one of the few CN players that has RL Military Experiences and was able to use it in their CN time. Arcades Highly respects Umbrae. Mary the Fantabulous—Arcades Praises Mary for being able to be a genuine person and just being able to shoot the breeze with her. Previous Alliances & Milestones Arcades joined CyberNations in January 2007 as "the good ship AR15.com," spending time in the Federation of Armed Nations, helping found the Golden Sabres, and finally serving with GOONS before joining the ranks of the Order in June. Current & Previous Professions War Ribbons Category:Second VietFAN War veteran Category:Woodstock Massacre veteran‎ Category:GATO-1V War veteran Category:War of the Coalition veteran‎ Category:Karma War veteran Category:DH-NPO War veteran‎ Category:Fark-NPO War veteran Category:Dave War veteran